


Hunger

by TFWBT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Play, Cum feeding, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Demon!Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFWBT/pseuds/TFWBT
Summary: “If I had known you were such a cumslut, I'd have fucked you earlier.”





	Hunger

“If I had known you were such a cumslut, I'd have fucked you earlier.” Dean fists his hand tight in Sam's hair as he watches his thick cock pump into Sam's mouth, sliding over puffy, cum-covered lips. He looks so fucking perfect like this, all fucked out and exhausted.

 

Even though he keeps working Dean's cock, Sam shoots him a glare, hazel eyes narrow and dark in the low light of Dean's bedroom. Dean can't help but smirk and thrust his hips faster. Sam's always been a stubborn bitch, even now when he mostly does what he's told. It's been months since his last escape attempt. Dean's own fault really. He should give Sam some slack and have another hunt. The thought of yet again catching Sam, dragging him back the bunker, and reminding him who he belongs to is enough to make Dean lose his load, coming with a groan as he empties himself down Sam's throat. Sam dutifully sucks it down, relief nakedly crossing his face for a moment before he buries it deep, his jaw set so stubbornly Dean can't decide if he’d rather make Sam scream with orgasm or pain. 

 

“Keep that ass up,” Dean reminds him as he releases his hair. He expects a fight, but Sam is too worn out to even snap at him. He keeps his ass in the air, dropping his shoulders down to rest on his trembling arms, his face buried.

 

Sliding down the bed, Dean spreads Sam's plump cheeks, exposing his well-used hole, still fucked open and dripping cum. Dean's lost track of how many loads he's pumped into his little brother. He rubs his thumb over the delicate flesh of Sam's open hole and Sam’s breath hitches in his throat.

 

“Please…” Sam begs and the desperation in his voice goes straight to Dean's cock. Every part of a Knight of Hell recovers quickly. He's tempted to use his fist to completely wreck Sam's hole and really fill him up. The best part about having Castiel locked up in the dungeon is that Dean can do almost whatever he wants to Sam and then have him healed again, his hole as tight as it was the first time. 

 

“Please, Dean,” Sam pants, trembling, but Dean notices he doesn't pull away from the thumb toying with his swollen rim. “I haven't eaten all day.”

 

Pressing his thumb down against the abused tender flesh, Dean admires how easily Sam's hole opens more for him, as if the pink inside is just waiting to be filled. “I'll feed ya,” he says, and the sight of Sam so ready for him has him hard enough in two quick strokes to push back inside, gripping Sam's hips to hold him steady. He keeps his thrusts shallow, only letting the head of his cock penetrate Sam's rim before pulling it back out. Sam groans into the bed as his cock thickens between his legs.

 

“Can't get enough, huh, Sammy? You want me to fill you up with cum, don't you? Maybe I should invite some other demons in here to use you too.” There's no way he'd share his favorite toy, especially since he doesn't trust Sam not to try to drink them, but Sam doesn't need to know that. 

 

“Don't-”

 

“Don't use you like the slut you are?” Dean angles his hips, thrusting in deeper now, just enough to rub that sweet spot and make Sam tighten around him. He reaches down to grab Sam's plump cock, pumping it as he works Sam's ass. “I'm a demon, what's your excuse?” 

 

Sam only moans in response, his hips working hard, pushing back against Dean to try to drive him in deeper. 

 

Dean keeps his thrusts shallow. “You gonna take every demon cock I give you, bitch? Or do you just want big brother's?” 

 

“P-please!”  

 

It doesn't matter if it's a request for mercy or a plea for more. Either way, Dean's doing what he wants. He grabs Sam's hips hard enough to bruise and pummels him, sinking deep into Sam's body with each pounding stroke. Sam's so sloppy and wet, the air fills with obscene sounds of Dean's cock fucking into his cum-filled ass.

 

“You need another load?”

 

Sam doesn't answer. He's trembling, his hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles are white.

 

Slapping his ass hard enough to make him tighten, Dean says, “Answer me, bitch. You need another load?”

 

“Please!” begs Sam. 

 

“You gotta cum first. Show me how much you want it.”

 

Adjusting his limbs to find more purchase, Sam pushes back against Dean, his muscles taut as he works himself hard, fucking himself on Dean's cock like the good little whore he is. He fucks himself roughly, his skin shining with sweat, his muscles tight until he comes with a cry, his body pulsing tight as he spunks into the sheets. Dean follows him shortly, holding their bodies locked together as he empties his balls completely. Sam's so stuffed full of cum that when Dean carefully pulls out, it's running down his balls and over Sam's legs. Dean scoops up as much of it as he can, pressing his fingers into Sam's mouth. Sam licks the digits clean, his tongue chasing down every last trace of the creamy fluid. 

 

Flopping against the bed, Dean catches his breath. “ _ Now _ you can go eat. Make me a sandwich. No onions this time or you'll only be eating cum for another day.”

 

Sam sits up in the bed and when the light catches his eyes, the shade of honey in the hazel is more golden than usual. “Make it yourself,” he says, as he raises a hand and Dean is pinned flat against the bed with his arms and legs spread like a butterfly prepared for cataloging. “After I'm finished with you.”

 

“What the fuck?!” Dean fights with all his strength, but he can't escape from whatever Sam's using to hold him down. He can't even breathe; the only part of him free is his head. He's put Sam in the position often enough to know why Sam has him in it, and his stomach fills with lead.

 

Sam chuckles as he trails his hand down Dean's chest and catches his cock, working it in his skilled hand. He moves between Dean's legs, hooking his hands behind Dean's knees, and pushing them up until Dean is pinned with his knees by his elbows, his ass in the air, and his hole exposed.

 

Was it Crowley? Rowena? Sam hasn't been near any other demons for at least a month, yet someone's been feeding him demon blood. “How did you-”

 

“Always thinking with your cock, Dean,” Sam says as he strokes Dean's cock. He bends down to give kitten licks to Dean's tight rim, his hazel eyes on Dean's face. Dean moans despite himself. He'd made Sam eat him out many times before, but never has Sam looked at him with such raw  _ hunger. _

 

Sam lifts his head and pushes a thick finger into Dean. Dean can't help but groan at the delicious feel of his rim being spread and that fucking asshole just smirks at him. And oh, god, he's never really thought about how fucking huge Sam’s cock is, and his injuries heal, but they still hurt and-

 

Sam grins as he says, “Drinking blood isn't the only way to feed off demons.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first short story! Like Dean, I kept trying to stuff it full (of plot). Let me know if you think I pulled it off.
> 
> Many thanks to Chiisana-sukima for being an awesome beta. 
> 
> [Tumblr link to reblog and share](https://gaytfwbt.tumblr.com/post/171127881820/hunger).


End file.
